My Relationship with a Ghost
by Karsten69
Summary: Warning Character Death. Sakura didn't care that she was dead, she was determined to be with her love, even if death separated them.


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of the characters. Character Death.

* * *

My Relationship with a Ghost

Had anyone told her, that this was to be her future, she wouldn't have believed them, in fact she would most likely have fainted on the spot. She had always been terrified of ghosts, thanks to her brother who could see and talk to them. She hadn't been able to see them, not even when she began capturing the magical Clow Cards, neither when she transformed them  
to her own cards. Despite being the most powerful magician on this side of the Earth, she still couldn't see them.

...That changed one night. a night that would forever scar her life, the night her best friend committed suicide. It was her brother, that got visited by the spirit of her deceased friend that night, she came at 2 in the morning, it was quite possibly the first thing, the ghost did after dying, her skin was more pale than it was when she was alive. She would have wanted to speak with Sakura herself, but she knew Touya could see her and speak with her, she also knew that her beloved would be afraid of her current form, and thus this was her plan.

He was horrified to see her, not because he hated her, but because he didn't want to her to be dead, but she calmly told him, that the pressure of never having Sakura see her as more than a friend, finally had taken its final toll and she had ended her own life. she asked him to gently break the news to the girl she love, and tell her that a letter awaits her in Tomoyo's room that would explain it all in detail. He promised and watched as she ascended to a better place. He didn't sleep the rest of the night, and woke Sakura up early next morning, he told her the news, saying that her spirit told him to tell her, she didn't want to believe him, a stubbornness came over her, she refused to acknowledge that her best friend was dead. He insisted, however that she should go there and read the letter.

So she did, she didn't bother to take public transportation, nor did she bother using the Daidouji estate's front door. she flew up to Tomoyo's window went through the window with her magic. inside she found a large amount of blood, it was a testament to the reality of it all. Sakura quickly made the room silent and inaccessible. before she broke down crying, she wept for hours but she felt like it was days. After her tears had subdued a little, she looked for and found the letter, behind the video machine. she opened it, read it, and her tears began anew. she assumed the fetal position and cried till she could cry no more.

when 6 hours had passed the first coherent thought came out of her mind, "I want to see you, Tomoyo-chan. You can't be dead, I refuse to acknowledge it."  
An angel looked down upon her from a corner of the room, Tomoyo looked at her sadly, and whispered very quietly, "I'm sorry to hurt you like this, Sakura-chan, but I couldn't keep on like I did, only watching you from the shadows. in time you will recover from this, and find solace in the heart of Li-kun."

Sakura jerked her head upward towards the place Tomoyo was in, as if she somehow knew she was there, though she could not see ghosts, she could feel where they were. and as such, she hesitantly spoke out, "T-Tomoyo-chan... is that you, up there?"

"Yes Sakura-chan, it is me. I know you can't hear me, so... " Tomoyo swooped down and hugged Sakura from behind, and Sakura could feel that. she put a hand to Tomoyo's arm. then she cried some more.

"Why, Tomoyo-chan, why didn't you tell me? tell me that you hurt inside, y-you know that I would listen to you anytime. You're my support, the person closest to me... I'm sorry that I can't hear you, because I lack the courage to speak with ghosts... just... show me, show me why. your letter didn't tell me wh..." Her mouth was blocked by something invisible, and soft, they were angelic lips. Sakura relished in them, and savoured them for the duration of the kiss. "So that's why... I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, sorry that I never noticed your feelings. I, really wish I had noticed them. because I, I had begun to feel fluttery whenever I looked at you, and I was too scared that you would feel grossed out by those feelings so I tried to hide them... I really need you Tomoyo-chan, even if you are no longer among the living..." Tomoyo cried now, cried like she had never done before, it turned out that she could have had her wish if only she had been a little more brave. she felt that her dead was a mistake, and that she could turn back time... TIME, that was it, Sakura could turn back time and... she looked at the clock, eleven fifty five. her dead stomach turned to ice, she only had five minutes to somehow make Sakura turn back time a whole day. she tried her best, her very best...but she failed, and she was doomed to be dead. Sakura however refused to let death separate them, and made plans, told Tomoyo that it was 'going to be all right' she told Tomoyo to find and kiss her one more time, which Tomoyo did. Sakura then told her to follow her.

After some flying they were back at Sakura's house, and Sakura's brother had waited up, worried about her, her was even more worried when he saw Tomoyo's ghost behind her. Sakura explained it all to him, and asked for help to see the dead, if there was anyone who could help her, it would be him. she underwent his instruction and in the course of a few days, she could see Tomoyo fully, she hugged and kissed Tomoyo deeply after that. Only then did it dim on her that Tomoyo had not ascended to heaven even after all those days, Tomoyo told her it was because, she sensed that Sakura needed her, very much. This information was accepted without a second glance. It soon became evident that Sakura would defy death completely and date her angelic girlfriend. she took her on dates, and people stared at her, when she was apparently talking to herself. she soon became tired of that, and used the IILLUSION card to distort the area around Tomoyo to give her an earthly appearance. After a few months of dating, Sakura wanted to take the next step and make their relationship intimate, Sakura did that with bravour, and thanked the heavens that ghosts had a tangible form, that could be touched by the physical world.

many years later, Sakura joined her lover, but they hadn't spent a day apart since that day. Truly a love stronger than death.


End file.
